Star-Crossed
by Jet Engine
Summary: The biggest rule that all fairies must follow: Don't let adult humans know that magic exists. Jorgen Von Strangle is determined to enforce all Fairy Rules, especially this one. But, when he meets one human woman, following this rule becomes increasingly difficult. (Takes place before FoP)
1. Prologue

**I've been wanting to do this for so long. The idea was just too tempting to ignore any longer: What if Jorgen fell in love with a human? Well, let's find out, shall we?**

 **Also, this is assuming Jorgen never marries the Tooth Fairy, since FoP doesn't seem to know its own canon anymore.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Cupid found that the most exciting thing about love was its unpredictability. One minute you're relaxing on your own, and the next minute your soulmate walks into the room. Even the Fairy of Love himself was often surprised with who matched with whom. Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle, for instance, were an unexpected pair. He was a dimwitted and often over-emotional ditz. She was a sensible woman with a fiery temper. Cupid couldn't help being surprised when his magic computer had informed him that the two were meant to be. He had been convinced that his computer was broken.

He laughed at the memory as he sat in front of his Love Surveillance Monitors and sipped his coffee. He had been new to the job back then. Now, he knew that true love was found in the most unexpected of places-

 _Ding!_

Cupid grinned and sat his coffee down, his heart racing in excitement. His computer had foreseen someone in Fairy World falling in love soon. He raised his heart-shaped wand to poof the names of the future lovers on to the screen. Who would they be, he wondered. Thousands of currently-single fairies meant thousands of possibilities. The first name appeared.

JORGEN VON STRANGLE

Interesting. Jorgen was the (self-proclaimed) toughest fairy in the universe, and he proved it every chance he got. Vain and stubborn as a pixie, he was feared by the majority of the world's magical creatures.

Cupid leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, humming in thought. What kind of woman would be paired up with Jorgen? The Tooth Fairy was the first girl who came to mind. She and Jorgen had dated back in high school, and they remained friends after they broke up. But, somehow, Cupid didn't think it would be her. Then again, he'd been wrong before. But, that was love, for you. It was either obvious or completely unanticipated. He poofed the match's name on the monitor.

MONICA ALLISON ROTHWELL

Cupid narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. Monica Allison Rothwell? He thought he'd known the names of _every_ in Fairy World. Of course, there were _thousands_ of fairies. He raised his wand to another screen, poofing up a picture of the woman in question.

Tall for a fairy, she was definitely pretty, with bright green eyes, wavy red hair, and fair skin with just enough freckles on her cheeks. Cupid closed his eyes and let the computer's magic send him facts about Monica. She owned a coffee shop called Java Love. (He liked this woman already.) She enjoyed outdoor activities like camping and fishing, the former being something she and Jorgen had in common. She was twenty-seven, which was particularly surprising, seeing as the youngest fairy he knew was nearly ten thousand years old-

...Wait…

Cupid opened his eyes wide in shock. Monica Rothwell wasn't tall for a fairy; she _wasn't_ a fairy.

She was a _human_.

Now, in all honesty, Cupid's favorite kind of love was forbidden love. There was just something especially romantic and exciting about star-crossed lovers, hence why _Romeo and Juliet_ was his favorite play. That being said, he bet his wings that Jorgen didn't share his opinion.

He shuddered at the thought. Knowing Jorgen, he'd blame Cupid for this, and it wouldn't be pretty. It wasn't like Cupid could control who fell for whom-

...Okay, he could do that, but he wasn't doing it this time.

Cupid picked up his coffee and took a sip. He wondered how this would play out.

* * *

 **So, are you curious? Frankly, I'm surprised no one else has done this yet. FYI, this will eventually become canon to my Anti-Fairies series...and another series that will take place after this fic. But, I digress. Review!**


	2. Java Love

**This is my first time writing about Jorgen. I think it's coming out pretty well, so far. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Java Love**

Humans could be rather amusing. There was just something about how small and powerless they were that just tickled him. While Jorgen did hate seeing the look on the Godchildren's faces when he came to take their Fairy Godparents away from them (not that he would ever admit that), everything else about the mortals was kind fun to watch. Observing those creatures always lightened his mood after having to separate the Godparents from their Godkids.

So, since Butch Hartman had just grown too old for his fairies, and Jorgen had to send them back to Fairy World (the kid would _not stop crying_ , for God's sake), he strolled through the streets of New York City, taking his entertainment where he could. He didn't worry about people suspecting that he was something other than human. With his advanced height and lack of wings, he found that he blended in with humans pretty well. For the most part, no one ever gave him a second glance. Unless it was to admire his muscles, which he was fine with. He did, however, typically poof himself into whatever humans were wearing at the time just to be safe. But, there was _no way_ he would hide muscles. Unless it was under a coat or long sleeves. Earth could get so cold sometimes.

He had stopped to watch a street fight in an alley - the blond guy in the beat-up jacket was obviously kicking the brunette guy's ass - when his stomach rumbled. He scowled and tried to ignore it. The call about Butch losing his fairies had come so early in morning that he had skipped breakfast in order to do his job. Jorgen chuckled at the brunette's pathetic attempt at trying block a punch. Then he kicked in the blond in the nuts, sending him collapsing to the ground and curling up in a fetal position. Jorgen rolled his eyes. Cheap shot. The brunette was probably new to rumbles.

Jorgen's stomach growled again. He sighed. Ordinarily, he would just poof himself a snack. But, there were far too many witnesses. The most important rule in the fairy rule book was that you could _not_ let adult humans know about the existence of magic. Children were young enough to be able to wrap their minds around it, but adults?

Denzel Crocker was the perfect example.

Fine. He'd have to eat at some human place, he supposed. At least, fairy currency looked pretty similar to human currency. A subtle bit of magic would make it exact.

He walked up to the nearest building. "Java Love," the sign said. Sounded like something Cupid would make up. At least coffee shops had food. It was usually unhealthy, but all fairies shared that Goddamned sweet tooth. Hey, food was food, right? It wasn't going to do him any favors, but one danish wouldn't hurt. That was why he had a gym membership, after all.

A bell chimed as he pushed the door open. There were pale-colored walls and several booths and tables. It was surprisingly empty for a Saturday morning, only a few people were there, eating pastries or drinking coffee. Jorgen walked in front of the counter, a few paces away from it so that no one who came in would form a line behind him. He read over the menu hanging above the counter, gazed at the pastries in the display case, deciding what to order. It definitely wouldn't be as good as fairy food. Hm, maybe he should just walk into the men's room and poof back to Fairy World? No one would see him in there-

Too late. The woman at the counter looked up from placing fresh pastries in the display case. She was pretty, Jorgen gave her that. She had fair skin with freckles and long red hair that was hanging down her back in a braid. Her eyes were so green that, if Jorgen didn't know any better, he may have thought that she was part leprechaun. Hell, for all he knew, maybe she was. Interspecies breeding was getting increasingly more common among the magical worlds.

The human-woman smiled at him. "Can I help you?"

Jorgen shrugged. "Just trying to figure out what I want," he glanced down at her name tag, "Monica."

Monica looked him over and crossed her arms. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but have we met before? You seem familiar, somehow."

Now that she mentioned, she _did_ seem familiar to him. He wracked his brain but didn't come up with anything. "People tell me I sound a lot like Arnold Schwarzenegger." Unfortunately, it wasn't a lie.

Monica chuckled. "You kinda do. Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Uh, yeah, kinda." That was a lie. He couldn't count how many times he'd been in New York City.

Monica held out her hand. "Monica Rothwell."

The name made her seem even more familiar. He hesitantly walked up to the counter and shook her out-stretched hand. There was no harm in being friendly, as long as he didn't do anything to reveal that he wasn't human. "Jorgen Von Strangle."

"Von _Strangle_?" she repeated, retracting her hand. To his surprise, she seemed rather amused. "With that name and those biceps, you must have quite the reputation."

Jorgen smiled at the biceps comment. "Oh, yes. I'm proud to call myself the toughest fa- _person_ I know."

Idiot. He almost said "toughest _fairy_." Fortunately, Monica didn't seem to notice his slip-up. "You must work out a lot. If you're new, you should know that there's a gym down the block. I go there all the time."

"Thanks." Not that he would ever use that gym. He had some equipment at his house, and the Fairy World Gym was pretty- "Wait. Did you say that you work out, too?"

Monica shrugged. "Obviously, not as much as do, but I do what I can."

"Really? What's your favorite exercise machine?"

They ended up chatting for awhile, and Jorgen managed to learn a few things about the woman. She jogged every morning, and when the weather was bad she used the treadmill. He was amazed to find that they both did that as part of their morning routine. She loved cooking and baking. When she asked what he did for a living, he'd paused. Naturally, he couldn't say that he was the defender and enforcer of Da Rules (the fairy laws).

"I work with children," he said instead.

Monica blinked in surprise. "I...would not have guessed that."

Yeah. He didn't blame her. "Do not judge a man by his biceps. I care deeply for the young ones. Mostly, I assist children with hard lives. You know, abuse, neglect, depression. That sort of thing.

"Oh. So, you're a counselor."

"...Yes. I am a counselor."

Monica's smile saddened. "Must be hard, seeing kids like that."

Jorgen nodded. "Yes. It is. But, I enjoy helping them." His stomach rumbled. A blush crept across his face, as Monica covered her grin with her hand. "I...I was so busy talking to you that I forgot that I was hungry." The bell over the door chimed. Stepping back and looking up at the menu, he waved the new human in front of him. "Eh, you go ahead. I have no idea what I want."

"Why, thank you, large sir."

Jorgen's head whipped to the side at the voice. He hoped he didn't look as shocked as he felt. The new human… Black hair, thick glasses, looking as if he hadn't seen the sun once in his life...

Denzel Crocker. _Of course_.

It was clear by Monica's nervous expression that she knew him as well. "Oh, uh… Hi, Denzel," She greeted with a small wave. "The usual, today?"

Denzel nodded, already setting the money on the counter. "You guessed it. And, remember: I like my latte with _extra_ espresso. The caffeine gives me all the energy I need to prove the existence of _FAIRY GODPARENTS_!"

Monica stared at him for a moment, before taking the money and putting it in the register. "Uh, yeah. I'll make that for you now."

She turned around to grab a coffee cup and sat in in the espresso machine. Jorgen watched in curiosity as Denzel rested his elbows on the counter top, his chin in the palms of his hands. Jorgen couldn't see it, but he heard the grin in the nutjob's voice. "You know, Monica. I was thinking that, if you want to, you and I could go have dinner or something."

Monica froze solid. Against all odds, her face became even paler. "Uh, I, uh…" She poured some milk into a small metal pitcher and set the machine to foam the milk. "Denzel, I don't think I should…"

Denzel's shoulders slumped. "Oh. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. But, it was worth a try. Don't forget my extra espresso shot. Anywho, if not dinner, then maybe we could see a movie."

"Denzel, I don't want to go out with you."

"Not into movies? What about just a romantic stroll or-"

Okay, this was getting pathetic. Jorgen cleared his throat and stared menacingly at the scrawny human. "In case your ears are broken, she already said no, _twice_. Now, take your latte and stop harassing her. _Got it_?"

Denzel swallowed hard. "Yes. O-Of course." With a grateful glance at the fairy, Monica sat his latte on the counter. He took it with a shaking hand. "Th-Thank you, Monica. Sorry for the harassment. Also, you remembered my extra espresso, right?"

Monica rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did."

"Great! See you around." With one last anxious glance at Jorgen, he hurried out of the cafe, but not without a random cry of " _FAIRIES_!"

Jorgen shook his head. _That_ was precisely why adult humans should never know about fairies.

Monica sighed in relief. "Thanks. I would have told him off myself, but he's one of my regulars, and I don't wanna lose any clientele."

"Understandable. Uh, you didn't really give extra espresso, did you?"

Monica glanced from side to side and leaned in for a conspiratorial whisper. "I always give him decaf without telling him."

Jorgen laughed. "The last thing that guy needs is caffeine."

Monica grinned. "Yeah. So, have you decided?"

"Eh." He shrugged. "Just give me your favorite coffee and pastry to go."

Monica nodded. "You like hazelnut?"

"Not really."

"Alright. You'll get my second favorite coffee."

Jorgen smiled as he watched her work. Then, he frowned as he pondered just why he was being so chatty with a human. Normally, he would just dismiss the creatures as helpless and puny sacks of non-magical flesh. Yet, he didn't seem to feel that way about this one. Soon enough, she handed him a white chocolate mocha and a blueberry danish, smiling that pretty little smile.

He thanked and paid her, and - for whatever reason - he told her he'd be back. (Just to be funny, he said it like The Terminator, which she had a good laugh at.) He left the cafe and checked the alley, noticing that the guys who had been fighting in it were gone. Making sure no one was looking, he walked into it. There was no real harm in being friends with a human, he thought as he headed deep enough into the alley. As long as she didn't know what he really was, what could possibly go wrong?

He moved the pastry bag into the same hand as the coffee, and his enormous wand appeared in his other hand. He poofed back to Fairy World.

* * *

 **Yes, I threw Crocker in there. Why not, right? No one ever said he lived in Dimmsdale his entire life. Review!**


End file.
